


raise my grade (and do me if you'd like)

by firexpunch



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Sexting, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: Seulgi's failing class. She decides to get dirt on teacher Irene but falls for her as she tries.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 78





	raise my grade (and do me if you'd like)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in 2020 on Asianfanfics.

It’s no use. No matter how many times Seulgi refreshes the page, her test results are the same. She has failed the most important test of the whole year, nothing much she can do about it.

Seulgi groans as she buries her face into her hands. ‘I am so fucked!’

Across from her, Seungwan sips from her coffee. Her phone reads that she has passed the test, obviously.

‘You could always try to seduce teacher Bae,’ Seungwan suggests. The sparkle in her eyes betrays the seriousness. 

Seulgi sighs as she lays her phone down. ‘I just don’t get how I messed up so badly, we studied so hard together!’

‘’S because you are a bit of a dumbass sometimes, Seulgi. And most of the time we spend studying together, you weren’t paying attention or playing games on your phone!’

Her friend is speaking nothing but the truth. Yet Seulgi still pouts until Seungwan rolls her eyes and pets her on the head.

‘Alright, alright. Maybe I can talk teacher Bae into giving you some of my bonus points. Or I could suggest that something was wrong with the test and we all have to do it again.’

‘No way,’ Seulgi immediately replies, sitting up straight. ‘I am not going through that hell again. I’d rather sleep with teacher Bae.’

A plan starts to form in the back of Seulgi’s mind and she smiles sinisterly. 

Seungwan eyes her suspiciously. ‘Uh-oh. I do not like that look, Kang Seulgi.’

Seulgi grins at Seungwan. ‘Trust me, this is one of my best plans I’ve ever come up with!’

‘That’s still setting the bar low, Seul. But please, entertain me.’

She entangles her fingers into one another. ‘I am going to use one of those phone-number altering apps, text her and seduce her. Then when I have enough evidence, I am going to blackmail her!’

Seungwan stares at her, mouth agape. 

‘Seulgi..’

‘No need for praise, I know, it’s brilliant.’

Her friend sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. ‘It is absolutely ridiculous, Seulgi. God, my expectations didn’t exist but yet I got disappointed.’

But Seulgi’s mind is already made up, she’s going to do this. 

After downloading necessary apps, Seulgi shoots teacher Bae a message.

**Unknown Number:** _hey cutie_

Seulgi chews on her nails while she waits for a reply. Surprisingly, the green dot lights up and it shows that Bae is typing. 

**Bae Joohyun:** _Who is this?_

Alright, the app is doing what it’s supposed to do. Seulgi’s fingers fly over the keyboard.

**Unknown Number:** _just someone who admires you deeply…_

**Bae Joohyun:** _Did I meet you at the bar or something?_

Now that’s interesting, Seulgi thinks to herself. Who would have thought the great and admirable teacher Bae Joohyun would be visiting bars? 

**Unknown Number:** _aw, you figured it out.._  
 **Unknown Number:** _yeah we didn’t really talk but i managed to get your number from a waiter_

**Bae Joohyun:** _You mean waitress. Lily Garden doesn’t have any male waiters._

Huh. The plot thickens. Seulgi opens her internet browser and types in Lily Garden. 

_ The Lily Garden is a bar for women who love women, located in Seoul.  _

Oh. Ooh. Snap!

**Unknown Number:** _cut me some slack_  
 **Unknown Number:** _but anyway.. just wondered if you were up for a chat_

**Bae Joohyun:** Alright. What is your name?

For a second, Seulgi panics. If she uses her actual name, Joohyun is for sure gonna figure it out. 

**Unknown Number:** _you can call me Bear_

**Bae Joohyun:** _I’m Irene. Nice to meet you._

Before Seulgi realized it, she had been chatting with Joohyun for two weeks. She greets the woman when she wakes up and wishes her happy dreams when she goes to bed. 

It gets harder and harder for Seulgi to keep a straight face while attending teacher Bae’s or well, Irene’s classes. Often she will catch herself staring at the woman, replaying their conversations inside her head. 

While everyone else is working on their homework, Seulgi sneaks out her phone and opens the texting app. 

**Bear:** _I’m bored_  
 **Bear:** _give me attention_

Seulgi glances up from her phone to see Irene grab a hold of her own device. The corners of the woman’s lips quirk up, a vague hint of smiling.

**Irene:** _Oh no, what should I do about it?_

**Bear:** _ugh i dunno_

**Irene:** _What would you do if I were there with you?_

Is this it? Is this the blackmailing stuff Seulgi has been waiting for?

**Bear:** _hmm, dunno.._ _  
_ **Bear:** _what do u suggest ;p_

Seulgi looks at Irene again and holy shit, she is actually licking her lips. 

**Irene:** _I’d tie you up and I wouldn’t let you go until you begged for mercy._  
 **Irene:** _Or I’d love to make you bend over a table and fuck you._

Oh god. Seulgi bites her lip as she steals a peek at Irene. Nothing about the woman’s body language indicates what she is sending to Seulgi right that moment. 

Seulgi quickly pockets her phone when Irene clears her throat and lays down her device. The rest of the class looks up, expectantly gazing at their teacher.

‘If no one has any questions left to ask, you are all dismissed. Feel free to stay behind if you wish to discuss today’s topics or want to ask something in private.’ 

She could barge up to teacher Bae, show her the chat and demand a better great. She should. 

But she doesn’t. Instead Seulgi gathers her items and shoves them inside of her bag hastily. When she exits the classroom, she feels Irene’s eyes on her. 

Seulgi almost sprints through the hallways of campus, nearly walking into Seungwan. Upon noticing who it is, Seungwan frowns.

‘Seul, you okay?’ 

Taking a few seconds to calm herself the best she can, Seulgi smiles at Seungwan. ‘Totes! Just in a bit of a rush, got a lot of work to do!’ 

Seungwan’s eyes narrow. ‘You’d never rush to do work. What is really going on?’ 

She could tell her. Seulgi could definitely tell Seungwan what’s going on and why she is incredibly turned on right now. She definitely shouldn’t. Seungwan would force her to either come clean or just block and delete Irene’s contact.

And that’s not something Seulgi wants.

‘Seriously, it’s nothing. I am just in a bit of a rush right now, talk to you later?’ 

While still glaring at Seulgi, Seungwan steps aside to let Seulgi pass. 

‘I’m watching you, Kang.’ 

As soon as Seulgi arrives back at her crappy apartment, she throws her bags down and makes way to her bed. 

When she unlocks her phone, she notices she has new messages from Irene.

**Irene:** _Sorry, did I come on too strong and make you uncomfortable?_  
 **Irene:** _I apologize for that. I couldn’t stop myself for a second. It’s just that even though I don’t know your face, I feel like I know you._

Seulgi’s heartbeat quickens. Has Irene figured it out?

**Bear:** _no its okay_  
 **Bear** : _just startled me a little bit haha_

**Irene:** _ I’m glad. I’d be sad to not be able to talk to you anymore. _ _   
_ **Irene:** _ Strange isn’t it? We’ve only been talking for two weeks and I am already attached to you.  _

Unsure what to reply, Seulgi closes the messaging app again. She lays down on her bed and stares up at the yellowing ceiling. 

Irene looked  _ really  _ good today. The way that pencil skirt hugged her thighs and waist, her thigh-high stockings. God, don’t get her started on the way she had her blouse just a button too far undone. 

Seulgi grits her teeth, cursing herself for being attracted to her goddamn  _ teacher  _ like this. But since those explicit texts, Seulgi has been imagining herself in those positions Irene proposed. 

Without realizing it, Seulgi undoes the zipper of her pants, her hand working its way into her underwear. She gaps in surprise when she feels she is already soaked. 

As she closes her eyes and plays with herself, she imagines how Irene is front of her, hands on her hips while she sports a strap-on. How she would get on her knees and take the big toy into her mouth and lubricate it with her saliva. 

How Irene would grab a hold of her hair, forcing her to take the toy to the hilt. Her grunting and praising her for what she is doing, before pulling her off the toy and onto the bed. 

Seulgi works a finger inside herself as she imagines how Irene would tease her with the head of the toy, having her beg for it. She pumps two fingers into herself as she thinks about how Irene would work her. 

While she gasps and groans, having one hand in her pants and the other on her breast, toying with her nipple, Seulgi decides something incredibly bold. 

Her hand leaves her hardened nipple and she reaches for her phone. After unlocking it, she opens her chat with Irene.

She hits the record option and tries to suppress a whimper. 

And she comes, hard, clenching down on her own fingers. It becomes hard for her to continue her thrusting and the phone in her hand starts to shake. 

Before she can decide it's a terrible idea, Seulgi sends the video to Irene. 

**Bear:** _u actually got me really worked up omg_

Regrets starts washing over Seulgi but then Irene’s reply comes.

**Irene:** _Fuck baby girl that’s so hot_  
 **Irene:** _Would absolutely love to help you out next time you get worked up.._

She shouldn’t. She really, absolutely, most definitely, shouldn’t. 

**Bear** :  _ let’s meet up :))  _

Irene actually ends up sending Seulgi her home address a week later. Their chats have grown even bolder and Seulgi has been having a hard time paying actual attention to what she is hearing in teacher Bae’s class. She is more busy staring at the woman, imagining her naked. 

Her heart is beating like crazy as she rings the bell to Irene’s apartment. 

‘ _ Hello? _ ’ 

Seulgi clears her throat. ‘It’s Bear.’ 

She hopes the electronica has cloaked her voice enough. The door clicks and swings open, allowing Seulgi to come in.

The entire way up with the elevator she goes through scenarios inside her head. Maybe Irene is going to just shut the door on her or she will call the cops, have her suspended. God this really is a terrible idea.

A ding alerts Seulgi that she has arrived at the floor. The doors slide open and Seulgi steps out. 

The door to apartment 23 is already ajar, inviting Seulgi in. She pushes it open and walks in.

‘Hello?’ 

Footsteps can be heard, coming towards her. Then someone comes around the corner, stopping when they notice who is standing in their hallway.

‘Seulgi?’ A scarcely clad Irene asks.

Seulgi bites her lower lip as she shamelessly checks out the outfit Irene is wearing. 

A velvet like robe loosely hangs around her shoulders while she sports a crop-top, showing her toned stomach. Her short jeans hug her ass snuggly. 

‘Hi,’ Seulgi manages to squeak out. 

Irene frowns as she examines the young woman. ‘What are you doing here? How did you get in?’ 

It’s now or never, Seulgi guesses. 

‘I’m Bear.’ 

Realization dawns on Irene’s face as she hears the name and starts to connect the dots.

‘Jesus Christ, you are serious.’ 

The teacher runs a hand through her hair, eyes wandering over the wall. 

‘Why?’ Irene inquires then. ‘Why text me, why pretend to be someone?’ She pauses to wet her lips. ‘Why send me pictures and videos like that?’ 

Seulgi looks down at her feet. She gathers her courage and looks up. 

‘At first, I wanted to catfish you, or something like that. I wanted to get something on you that I could use to have you raise my grade. But then,’ Seulgi trails off, ‘Then I started to imagine what it would like to be, to be with you.’ 

Irene stays quiet, eyes cold but focused on her. 

‘And well, I wondered if there could even be a chance that you and me was going to happen, not even a relation or anything but well..’ Seulgi gestures between the two of them. ‘This?’ 

Her teacher sighs, pursing her lips. ‘I could get in serious trouble for this, Seulgi. Fuck, how am I supposed to trust you? How can I know that you aren’t going to use this on me anyway?’ 

Seulgi sighs and steps up to Irene, not breaking eye-contact. 

‘Because I want this even more than you do,’ Seulgi whispers against Irene’s lips. ‘I’ve been looking at you each lesson since we started talking, imagining what you could do to me and get me to feel.’ 

And she closes the gap.

Her lips seem to melt right into Irene’s, burning to the touch. Irene’s hands shoot up and settle around her neck, her thumb brushing against her jaw. 

After a few seconds, Irene breaks contact. ‘Seulgi…’

Seulgi doesn’t say anything, instead kisses Irene again. Hard. She whimpers as she presses her lips against the woman’s, begging for more contact. 

Irene swipes are tongue against her lower lip, asking for entrance. Seulgi grants it and sighs as she feels Irene’s tongue glide against her own. 

The kiss seems to last forever. Finally, Seulgi steps back, gasping for air. Her heart is racing and heat has started to pool between her legs. 

Irene runs her finger over Seulgi’s bruised lips. ‘You really want this?’ 

Seulgi takes Irene’s hand away from her face and brings it down to her jeans. She helps the woman inside her underwear, desperately trying to get her message across. 

Her teacher moves her hand slightly, running a finger along her wet slit. She stops to circle her finger over and around Seulgi’s clit, drawing out a long and harsh moan. 

She can’t help herself, her hips start to move on their own as she can feel how an orgasm is approaching. Seulgi buries her face into the crook of Irene’s neck and whimpers.

‘Fuck, please, Irene.’ 

Irene hisses sharply as Seulgi says her name, curling up her fingers that are now buried deep inside of Seulgi’s sopping cunt. Even though it’s cramped inside Seulgi’s underwear, Irene manages to run her thumb over Seulgi’s throbbing clit.

Seulgi cries out and collapses, only being held up by the support of Irene’s hand in her underwear. 

When Seulgi manages to catch her breath and carry herself, Irene looks at her with a cocky grin. ‘Fuck, you really wanted this, didn’t you?’ 

Unable to come up with a good reply, Seulgi merely nods. 

‘Alright then,’ Irene muses. ‘Is that all you wanted? Or are you willing to go the entire way? Because darling, I’d be happy to deliver.’ 

Seulgi’s eyes meet Irene’s. 

‘Yes please.’ 

After getting rid of Seulgi’s unnecessary clothing, like her coat, shoes, jeans and shirt, the two of them are in Irene’s bedroom. 

Seulgi is seated on Irene’s bed, waiting for the woman to reappear. She scans her surroundings, admiring the decorations. The funniest thing is by far the collection of fabric softener that the teacher owns, grouped on colour. 

The door opens and Irene strides in, this time without her jeans and crop-top. Seulgi doesn’t even try to hide how she lets her eyes wander over Irene’s body. Is this secretly Aphrodite- Baephrodite?- or has Irene sold her soul for eternal beauty?

Irene chuckles as she notices how Seulgi is looking at her. She sways her hips as she walks to the bed, taking Seulgi’s chin in her hand and pulling her in for a kiss. 

Seulgi happily sighs and melts into the embrace. 

She fights the temptation to open her eyes when Irene’s hands start to run along her shoulders, then down her back, to her front and across her stomach. 

Irene hooks her thumbs into the band of Seulgi’s underwear and then drags the fabric down. Seulgi shifts in her position, allowing Irene to pull the item down her hips. 

‘God, Seulgi, you are beautiful,’ Irene whispers as she lets her eyes feast upon the sight in front of her. 

‘I could say the same thing about you,’ Seulgi murmurs as Irene makes her way in between her legs. 

Irene chuckles, her cheek pressed against Seulgi’s inner thigh. Seulgi shivers as the sound vibrates through her body. Irene smiles and places soft kisses against her skin while she works her way up to Seulgi’s core. 

Then, she places her mouth over Seulgi’s clit, which is still sensitive from the treatment it got moments before. She moans and closes her eyes, rolling her head back onto the pillow. Irene hums, sending another wave of pleasure through her. 

Seulgi takes fistfulls of blanket into her hands as Irene eagerly twirls her tongue in and out of her, before adding a digit into her. After getting a feel, Irene decides to add another finger up until she is at four.

‘Now baby girl, I wonder how far I can stretch you,’ Irene says, glancing up at Seulgi. ‘Because I absolutely intend on filling you up with that strap-on, just like I promised you over text.’ 

At the mention of the toy, Seulgi quivers and feels herself clamp down onto Irene’s fingers. 

‘Oh, someone just got a lot tighter,’ Irene teases. 

‘Please,’ Seulgi whimpers. ‘I want you to fill me to the brim. Stretch me to the max.’ 

Irene’s eyes darken. ‘First, give me another orgasm.’ 

Who is Seulgi to say no?

She exhales and comes again. Irene greedily licks up her juices, continuing to work her fingers in and out of Seulgi.

When Seulgi has calmed down, Irene pulls her fingers out of Seulgi. Seulgi whimpers at the loss of the filling. Irene examines her fingers that are covered in Seulgi’s slick juices. She takes the fingers into her mouth and sucks them clean, one by one. 

‘Irene,’ Seulgi mumbles. ‘Let me do you too.’

Irene chuckles. ‘Don’t worry about me, baby. It’s already enough for me to treat you like this. But I will show myself to you.’

The woman undoes her bra and lets it fall down onto the ground. Seulgi chews on her lower lip as Irene reveals her pink nipples, along with her perky breasts. 

Before she even has time to recover from it, Irene steps out of her underwear, presenting Seulgi to her cunt, which is already dripping. Seulgi tries to make her way over to her, to bring her mouth onto the woman’s sex but she is stopped by Irene’s firm hand.

‘What did I say baby?’ 

‘That spoiling me is enough for you.’ Seulgi grumbles. 

Irene nods. ‘Very good. Now then, how about we get to the main event?’ 

From a drawer in a chest beside her bed, Irene pulls a rather large dildo which is already attached to a harness. 

Irene slips the harness over her hips and adjusts the buckles until she is satisfied with how it feels. 

‘Fuck, that looks so good on you,’ Seulgi comments as she watches how Irene lays her hand around the shaft, doing a few experimental pumps. 

‘Trust me, it is going to look even better when it’s buried inside of you.’ Irene says with a wink. ‘But first, will you do the honors?’ 

Eagerly, Seulgi gets on her knees and gets close to the hung toy. She takes it into her hand first, getting a feel of it. Then, she opens her mouth and lets her tongue tease the tip. 

Irene watches as Seulgi goes on to take the tip into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Apparently, it’s not enough for Irene. Just like in Seulgi’s imagination, she takes a fistfull of Seulgi’s hair and drags her down the toy until Seulgi takes it to its hilt. 

Seulgi gagges, tears appearing into her eyes. She places her hands onto Irene’s hips, hoping to get a better grip.

‘Come on baby, isn’t this what you want?’ 

The younger woman groans as she works her way up and down again. 

Irene purses her lips, kissing her teeth and produces an annoyed sound. ‘Words, baby.’

For just long enough, Seulgi releases the toy from her mouth, ‘I want this so fucking bad Irene,’.

‘Good girl,’ Irene praises. She lets go of Seulgi’s hair after pulling her off the toy. ‘Now, onto your back.’ 

Immediately, Seulgi does as she is asked nay, commanded. She even hooks her legs through her arms, holding herself open for Irene. 

Irene comes up on the bed and mirrors the grip Seulgi has on her legs. Bringing Seulgi’s legs over her shoulder with one hand, she brings the toy up to Seulgi’s sopping cunt with the other. 

She glides the cock in between Seulgi’s slick lips but doesn’t yet insert it. Seulgi groans in annoyance and hooks her legs around Irene’s waist, forcing the woman inside of her.

As soon as Irene is inside her, Seulgi moans. She drags her nails down Irene’s back as the woman heavily breathes into her ear. 

Then, Irene brings her hips back until she is almost out of her only to bring her hips back down, thrusting deep into her. Just like that, she starts up a rhythm and has Seulgi crying out. 

‘Oh my god, Irene!’ Seulgi cries. 

Irene grunts, actually sinking her teeth into Seulgi’s shoulder. ‘You like this?’ She questions, before changing the angle and coming down again. ‘Or this?’ 

Seulgi heaves. ‘I fucking love both!’ 

Irene forces Seulgi onto her stomach and pistols her hips into hers from behind, drawing out long, ragged moans. 

It is then that Seulgi actually catches a glance of herself in the mirror across the room. For a second, Seulgi asks herself what the fuck she is doing, getting fucked from behind like this by her teacher. Then Seulgi flips herself off mentally and cries out as she comes again. 

Her hips give out and she falls flat onto her stomach. Irene follows her movements and kisses the back of her neck. She rolls her hips in tandem and grazes her teeth over Seulgi’s skin. 

After several more minutes, Seulgi cries out one last time, clenching her teeth as Irene bites her in the back of the neck, marking her. 

‘So, you wanted a better grade? That is the thing that led to this?’ Irene questions as she and Seulgi sit on the couch in the living room, both of them freshly showered. 

Seulgi’s cheeks flush in embarrassment. ‘Well, yes,’ she replies. Then, she bats her lashes at Irene. ‘So did it work?’ 

The older woman scoffs. ‘Please, I am not that cheap. No Seulgi, you will just have to redo this course.’ 

She sips from her tea, smiling at Seulgi over the brim. ‘But I will gladly give you some touch-ups and extra lessons.’ 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
